Ciego Como Un Murciélago
by michel 8 8 8
Summary: PoemTu amor es ciego, Ciego como un murciélago, Y como buen amor, No tiene dueño, Yo como soñador, Quiero serlo. De Kenshin Para Kaoru R


_**Ciego Como Un Murciélago**_

No tengo ningún miedo  
De enseñarte quien soy  
Ni lo tengo de decirte  
De por qué soy quien soy

No tengo miedo  
De mis errores pasados  
Porque por todos y cada uno de ellos  
Su castigo ya he pagado

No temo  
A lo que puedas oír sobre mí  
Porque te conozco  
Y sé que puedo confiar en ti

Porque ya he caído lo suficiente  
Como para aprender la lección  
La única batalla que no se gana con mentiras  
Es la que se libra contra el corazón  
Pues el auténtico amor sólo se entrega  
A quien conoce tu interior

De sobra sabes  
Que todo mi ser te pertenece  
Pero a la hora de la verdad me detengo  
Porque sé si un ser como yo te merece

Me gustaría compensarte  
Por esas lágrimas que nunca merecí  
Tu tiempo perdido  
Y todo lo que de ti recibí

Porque yo no era nadie  
Tú me diste tu tiempo a mí  
Me regalaste una segunda vida  
Y contigo la quiero vivir

Antes me comparaban con el demonio  
Decían que había perdido mi humanidad  
Pero te juro que si por salvarte fuera  
Al mismo infierno te iría a buscar

Porque ya no temo mi pasado  
Por él ya pagué  
Ahora sólo temo fallarte  
Y la idea de poderte perder

Desde el día de hoy  
Mi vida es un libro por leer  
Mi última línea en la última página  
Será tu nombre por en mi creer

No necesito respirar  
Ni la paga de fin de mes  
Lo único que necesito  
Es que a mi lado por siempre estés

Ahora sólo me queda esperar  
Que se haga realidad mi sueño  
Porque mi única esperanza  
Es que tu corazón no tenga dueño  
Y yo pueda serlo  
Que tu corazón sea ciego  
Ciego como un murciélago

**Notas del Autor: **Lo siento y lo requetesiento, de verdad. Sé que llevo bastante más de un mes sin actualizar, pero entre los castigos y los exámenes que tengo ahora me es imposible actualizar.

Los capítulos los tengo en mi cabeza, pero no puedo sacar mucho tiempo de mis otras actividades:

-La guitarra, que estoy super concentrado aprendiendo nuevas canciones (Rammstein, U2, Yellowcard, Silverstein...) y nuevas técnicas (Tapping, Picking, Palm Mutting...)

-Los exámenes, que tengo que subir muy mucho la media

-Algunos castigos que he tenido a causa de las notas (en mi opinión injustificados, pero bueno...)

-La esgrima, que me robaron el primer puesto en el último campeonato y tengo que demostrar que soy candidato a campeón Sub-17

-Una novela que estoy escribiendo, basada en el siglo XVI español, la época de Felipe II, en la que un soldado ha de investigar a una familia de burgueses que quiere, aparentemente, vender planos de armas nuevas a los franceses y que versionaré en RK cuando la tenga más avanzada.

Así que, espero ponerme las pilas en Navidad y subir los capítulos de El Protector, Derrotado, Atravesando la Luz Blanca y Roku Tomodachi-ra, junto con el final de El Alcohol Hace Mucho Daño a las Personas.

Aparte... lamento comunicar que la versión Redux de "La Fiesta" está parada mientras acabo con lo que ya tengo entre manos.

Este Poem viene inspirado por una obra de arte del último disco de MEAT LOAF, The Monster Is Loose. La canción es Blind As A Bat, una auténtica obra de arte, al igual que todo el disco, que os recomiendo, especialmente esa canción, otra que es What About Love, la que de título al disco, The Monster is Loose y Bad For Good, que cuenta con la excelente guitarra de Brian May.

Aquí os dejo la letra de la canción:

**_Blind As A Bat_**

_I'm not afraid to show you who I am_  
_And I am not ashamed of my life  
__Though I've walked alone down this cold and soulless road  
__I've always felt your heat in my bones_

_With every step I rise and fall  
__With everything to gain I end up losing it all  
__When the darkness gets in  
__I scream out and your light sets me free_

_I'm not afraid of the past no more  
__I'm not afraid and I'm bad for good  
__I used to dance to the devil's beat  
__If I could bust into hell I would_

_I'm not afraid to shed all my skin  
__I'm not afraid of the faults you see  
__I'm tearing down these walls right now  
__They're comin' down 'cause I believe_

_Your love is blind, blind as a bat  
__The way that you're leading me home like that  
__Your love is blind, blind as bat_

_I'm not afraid when they kick me down  
__I'm not afraid when I start to bleed  
__I'm not afraid if I live or die  
__I'm not afraid 'cause I believe_

_Your love is blind, blind as a bat  
__The way that you're leading me home like that  
__Your love is blind, blind as bat_

_And I wish that I could give you something in return  
__For the precious time you wasted on the tears I've never earned  
__For reaching out to help me 'cross the bridges I have burned_

_And in the end you'll finally see  
__That, baby, I've done everything I possibly can  
__I do it again 'cause know you're everything that I need_

_I'm not afraid of the the truth no more  
__I'm not afraid of the lies I hid  
__I'm not afraid of the past of my sins  
__'Cause I paid for the wrongs I did_

_I'm not afraid of the things you know  
__I'm just a book for the world to read  
__My final words on the final page  
__Will be your name 'cause I believe_

_Your love is blind, blind as a bat  
__The way that you're leading me home like that  
__Your love is blind, blind as bat_

_Your heart is kind, mine's painted black  
__The way you forgive me and just take me back_

_Your love is blind, blind as bat  
__Your love is blind, blind as a bat  
__The way that you're leading me home like that_

_Your love is blind, blind as bat  
__Your heart is kind, mine's painted black  
__The way you forgive me and just take me back_


End file.
